talshenaranfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Skywalker
Description: Affiliations/CMG: RA, OOV, Jedi Rank: Col, Padawan learner, OOV Ceo Former CMGs: Ge, Ra army, Relatives/spouse etc: master, Brigader General Apoc Starder adopted brother deceased, Elm Aran retired RA high general adopted father, Catrianna Eisel deceased, Katya Redman sister, Chief-Echuu adopted brother, Aries and Kerowyn Dawnfire Biography: "NOoooo" Larry looked down to see where his dad was shot in the back of the head while at a full sprint. His dad's body feel at Larry's feet. The man with a Gun walked away. Larry looked down with tears in his eyes Larry pulled off His's Fathers Rebel Alliance Jacket off and put it on him Self and He grabbed His Blaster pistol and ran into the darkness holding his position far enough back that the The man that murdered his dad would not see him. *Feeew* The speeder blasted away and Larry ran behind his house and got on his speeder bike *Feeew* Larry drove behind the Murder. The man stopped at a small ship possible a YT-2000. Larry pulled his bike over and turned it off *ruuu*. Larry could see to men talking he watched The man that murdered his Father sold the Speeder to a older man possible a farmer or Larry thought that was what happened. Once the other older man took off in the speeder Larry creped up to the ship and walked up behind the Man that murdered his Father, with tears in his eyes Larry yelled at the man "WHY, WHY". The Man just replied with a laugh and "You are going to shoot me boy what are you 14,15 Haha, I am doing orders I am a Imperial Bounty Hunter." Larry whipped his eyes " Wrongs can not be righted and The past cant be changed" Larry slammed his gun down like it weighted 100 pounds. The Man turned around and walked into his ship "Coward boy" He said in a whisper" *Bhussh Bhussh* The shark crack of a blaster rang out and the man fell to the floor of his ship. "Coward?" Larry's Voice was faint and you could tell his heart was broken. Larry Jumped on the Speeder Bike and Rode to his House as fast as possible. Once he was back at his house he walked up to his dad and dragged his Father mutilated body into the house and Larry walked to the Bath room and looked into the Mirror Standing there was a Boy 14 years old, Rebel Alliance Jacket on, Full of Medals and Ribbons The Insignia Robert Skywalker, A pair of cheap Pants a faded Grey in color and a stained white shirt on. *Blesshhh* The sound of Broken Glass came from where Larry Punched the mirror and Cut his Fist to pieces. Larry walked out of the Bathroom to the Door and onto the Front of the Porch. The night was bright out still, even though it was very late and It had began to rain. Larry sat there hugging his gun which was his dad's before he was murdered. Larry's Eyes were full of tears and his nose was running ~ 4 Years Later ~ Larry was a faint image of a Man 18 years old, he had found that the last 4 years has been as close to hell as anyone could come. Not one Second of the last 4 years had he not thought of that night. People times and times tried to help Larry but he never wanted to even look at someone he never wanted to talk. The only time he came to town is when The Rebel Alliance was recruiting but every time Larry was Denied because of his age but now he was old enough. When the Freshly Shaved Face of a General, Dressed in a Official Rebel Alliance uniform looked up to see only one person in line to sign up to join, The man was shocked to see a Boy standing there looked to be holding back his emotions. Dressed in a Black Shirt torn and stained and a pair of Black pants with a Red Strip down each leg they were not torn but were every faded. The Boy was not fat actually looked more like he had barely anything at all to eat. The General Stud up and offered a Hand to shack "Hello, Are you wanting to Join the Rebel Alliance?" Larry looked at the man and not once even attempted to shack his hand and the General returned his hand to his side " Did you know a Rebel Alliance Officer by the name Robert Skywalker?" The General looked at the young man The General took in a breath " Yes I did, I believe he was...." Larry cut of the General not wanting to hear it, "Yes I want to join the Rebel Alliance" The General pulled on a half Hearted Smile kinda confused "Thank you please Sign here Name Age and Sex" When the General Seen Larry write out his name his eyes almost came out of his head he under stud now "Skywalker?" "Yes, Sir you done said you know my Father" The General's Face went Flat and he started to speak "Save it General no need to say anything Just get me on my way" The General noted and nodded to Larry Larry returned to His house on the old Speeder Bike he had owned since he was young. When he got to his house he walked in the house and grabbed everything he owned and He packed His Father's Full Offical Uniform on top. Larry walked out the Front door and into the Back yard. A tear fell From his face and when he was standing there looking at his Fathers Grave, he could not help but Feeling like his Father was proud of him and would Help him. Once Larry had re got control of his heart he jumped on the Speeder Bike Saluted the Grave and *Feeews* The speeder went of. The thought of that Night so many years ago that was running threw his mind and once the hour long trip to Mosy Isley was over. He walked up to the General and nodded then fallowed him to a Small ship. For the First time since that Horrible Night Larry was thinking about his Future not his past. "Sir may I go get some sleep?" The General turned and pointed Welcome Cedet Skywalker. You could tell it came off his tongue wrong The dream Larry had was yes, of the night 4 years ago but the dream ended by him seeing his Father. That was also the last time he dreamed about that night. Larry had Slept for almost 15 hours and once he returned to the Cockpit the General looked at him "I knew your Father a Great man, The Best" Larry nodded and nothing Else was said for the flight. The Trip was long and the awful since flew in the Air of no one talking. The trip did get to the Academy which Larry was beginning to think would never happen and from that point on it was like his life, started over He gained pride, Friends and Self esteem like everyone was no longer laughing at him, He talked more and laughed some. He still thought about his Father from time to time but, only good things, Larry did hide his last name as much as possible but he loved his new life, After a year and a half in the Rebel Alliance he is now 3rd Division CO Larry: was in the Rebel Alliance, but never fully hated the GE, and I am a Jedi but I am no Angel. Larry: I never liked the Sith, but I admired the GE Army, how is was ran and how they worked. I disagree with their Ideals though and thats why I joined the RA Larry: I admire Military Structure, The Army Structure, I disagree with the Goverments Ideals Category:People Category:Males Category:Human